


Mi príncipe

by Duirandom1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grimm (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Kingsman (Movies), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Nico Kim, Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, BDSM, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Greg Lestrade, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Possessive Jim Moriarty, Possessive Mycroft, Possessive Sex, Possessive Sherlock, Possessive Steve, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: Levi queda embarazado y por tradición se casa con Nico para ir a vivir a Palacio
Relationships: Alexander (Grimm)/Nick Burkhardt, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Harry Hart | Galahad/Jack | Whiskey, Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John, Martin Meisner/Adalind Schade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Nick Burkhardt/Martin Meisner/Adalind Schade, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe/Sean Renard, Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert/Monroe, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. El Reino de los guerreros

El reino Winchester es temido por los demás. Son guerreros sanguinarios y leales al rey John Winchester. Aunque como esposo y padre era el peor. Su primer hijo fue Mycroft pero no será el rey debido a que fue concebido por una amante. Su segundo hijo fue William que también fue ilegítimo. El que sucederá el trono es Dean que si nació de la reina. Su cuarto hijo fue Steve y al darse cuenta de sus tantos hijos ilegítimos cambió las leyes permitiendo tener harem. Su quinto hijo fue Sherlock. Su sexto fue James. Su séptimo fue Sam. Su Octavo fue Nico, su noveno Mieczyslaw y la décima fue Charlie.

Para suerte de muchos el murió dejando una pizca de paz para todos los reinos pero nadie se esperaba que los hijos del fallecido fueran más inteligentes y líderes de su reino. La mayoría pensaba que se iban a acabar entre ellos por el poder pero como se sabe la Unión hace la fuerza. Lo más interesante es que los hombres se presentan a sociedad cuando se casan.

Y Levi sabrá toda la historia ya que la vivirá en carné propio y siendo un pilar para que los hermanos no se maten.


	2. Hola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro

Levi tomo otro trago. Aún le dolía que el alfa lo engaño. El había confiado pero no funciono. 

—¿Que te paso? te ves echo mierda

Se dio cuenta que le hablaban a él.

—Me enamore y me enteré que es casado.

Levi miro al extraño y olía a alfa. Era un hombre guapo pero le da risa que use lentes en un lugar cerrado.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?

—¡Usar lentes en un lugar cerrado no tiene sentido! —Tomo otro trago.

El alfa sonrió y se acercó más.

—¿No tienes miedo de hacerme enojar?

Cuando Levi se emborracha es más valiente.

—¿Que vas a hacer me vas a golpear? —Levanto su vaso— ¡Típico de alfa!

El mayor se rió y se acercó un poco más.

—¡Es un niño estúpido! —Dijo una voz más juvenil.

Levi no encontró al responsable y concluyó que era el alcohol. Se presentó como Nico. El alfa tenía una forma de hablar muy cómoda y Levi se sintió más caliente.

—¿Y que haces en el reino Grey se nota que no eres de aquí?

Nico se rió y se acercó.

—¡Digamos que soy seguidor del reino Winchester y escuché que van a venir a negociar!

Levi se rió.

—¡Por favor todos sabemos que en este reino no hay nada de valor para ellos, lo único que podría ser serían los cristales de curación!

—¿Son tan buenos como tú?

Se acercó más.

—¡Solo algunas personas pueden usarlo de manera correcta! —Levi se acercó—¡Creo que serían buenos como tu?

Levi dio un gemido al sentir la nariz del alfa en su cuello. El alfa se alejó y Levi tomo un vaso.

—¡A la mierda!

Se lanzó sobre el regazo del alfa y le dio un beso que Nico respondió de manera dominante. Siguió a Nico y no noto que habian gorilas que no permitían a nadie acercarse.

Nico puso con cuidado a Levi sobre la cama. Gimió al sentir como Nico lamía su entrada y lo masturbaba. 

—¿Me dirías señor?

—¡Si señor!

—¡Bien abre las piernas!

Lo hizo y recibió una nalgada.

—¡Si señor!

—¡Bien ahora gana tu derecho! —Nico se sacó sus pantalones y Levi abrió los ojos.

Asintió y con lentitud se agachó para lamer como un gatito. Sonrió al escuchar que la respiración del alfa cambiaba. Abrió más su boca y con sus manos jugaba con las pelotas. Gimió al sentir como el alfa le agarraba la cabeza y le follaba la boca a gusto.

—¡Creo que lo ganaste!

Levi gimió al ser esposado, lo más raro es que no se sentía mal y no tenía miedo.

—¡Se un buen chico!

—¡Si señor!

Levi soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua en sus pezones y los dedos del alfa en su entrada. 

—¿Quieres mi nudo?

—¡Si porfavor!

Entro con lentitud y Levi se sentía mejor. Nico no se movía.

—¡Pon.r..fsvo!

Levi intento moverse pero Nico se lo impidió. 

—¡Por favor señor!

—¡Así me gusta!

Levi grito ya que Nico entro como un animal marcando todo su interior. Se sentía como si eliminara toda la presencia de Alex, soltó un gemido de satisfacción al sentir como se formaba el nudo dentro de él. 

—¡Damelo todo!

Levi grito al sentir el chorro entrar en él, aunque Nico no se detuvo de entrar con más fuerza. Levi estaba en el paraíso y su vista estaba nublada por la lujuria pero es raro ver a tu acompañante con cuernos. Levi se corrió y Nico lo hizo por segunda vez. Se besaron con fuerza y de quedaron dormidos. No se dieron cuenta que no usaron condón.

Al día siguiente Levi despertó con el miembro de Nico adentro. Gimió y se empezó a mover ya que le gustaba la sensación. Nico despertó y lo follo como la otra noche.

—¡Eso es un Buenos días! —Lo beso—¿Tienes que irte?

Levi lo pensó.

—¡Buennoo, tengo una semana libre de trabajó y le puedo enviar un mensaje a mi madre!

Lo beso de nuevo

—¡Así me gusta! —Lo puso sobre su regazo—¡Vamos a pasarla bien mascota!

—¡Si señor!

3 meses después

Levi reviso si la comida de la reina estaba envenenada y purifico lo que se veía mal. Al terminar fue al baño con prisa y vómito.

—¿Estas bien?

—¡Si Reina Grey!

Ella lo miró y puso sus ojos en verde. Ella lo abrazo

—¡Felicidades estás embarazado! 

Levi se quedó pálido y volvió a vomitar.

Respiro y desbloqueo el chat de Nico. Durante estos meses se habían mandado muchas fotos calientes, sexo telefónico y hablar de muchas cosas. 

"Tengo que decirte algo ¿Estas?"

Greg degolló a uno y lo uso como escudo humano mientras avanzaba disparaba sin dudar. 5 atacaba por la espalda a los restantes y Nico asesinó a los que entraban a ayudar. Miro el teléfono y Luther lo cubrió.

—¡Debes estar jodiendo! —Grito Greg a la radio.

—¡Yo te cubro princesa! —Nadie lo vio pero todos sabían que el bastardo de Sebastián estaba sonriendo.

"Si, dime"

Dio un salto de sorpresa al recibir una llamada. Miro a cinco con ojos de cachorro y el de mala gana lo ayudo a saltar a un lugar que no haya ruido.

—¡Dime cariño!

Hubo un silenció y escucho por su radio.

—¡Lo termina!

—¡Pide mudarse con el!

Hubo otro silenció.

—¿Levi?

—¡Si...yo...te tengo que decir algo importante! —Nico cortó la radio y escucho con atención—¡Estoy embarazado!

Nico quedó quieto.

—¿Nico estás ahí? —Se escuchaba asustado.

—¡SI ESTOY! —Grito con alegría—¡Llegó en dos horas!

—¡Pero si es a dos días en avión! 

Cortó y le grito a Sebastián que seria papá para marcharse volando.

2 horas Después

Levi abrió la puerta sorprendido de ver a Nico sudado que sin dudarlo lo beso con fuerza y lo movió sobre el sofá.

—¡Pero Nic...

Gimió al sentir la lengua en su entrada y Nico entro marcandolo de nuevo llenándolo con su nudo.

—¡Es una tradición que me casé contigo! —Se arrodilló—¿Le permites a este demonio ser tu compañero hasta la eternidad?

Levi asintió y lo beso con fuerza.

—¡Tu decides aquí o en el Reino Winchester tienes hasta la cena ahora descansa!

2 horas después

Levi probo la comida y reflexionó que todo iba muy rápido.

—¿Estas confundido por mi velocidad? —Levi asintió—¿Te acuerdas que soy mitad demonio?

Asintió

—¡Bueno mi Abuela de parte materna era una loba y eso me da la oportunidad de tener una pareja destinada que me uniría hasta la eternidad! —Le levantó la mirada—¡Y esa eres tú!

Levi se sonrojo.

—¿Y que significa eso para ti?

—¡Eres el ser mas importante para mí y lucharé para conseguir tu felicidad! —Le dio un beso—¡Lo mejor es que a futuro tendremos una conexión telepática!

Levi asintió y entendió un poco ya que al estar con Nico se sentía libre sin ser juzgados y el le mostró su lado salvaje.

—¡Esta bien mi demonio vamos al reino Winchester!

El aplaudió.

—¡Bien ahora como sabes nunca dijimos que hacemos para ganarnos la vida resulta que yo...! —Se rasco la nuca—¡Soy el octavo hijo del rey!

Levi soltó la comida.

—¿Aún quieres ir?

Lo pensó.

—¡Si alguien me dice cazarecompensas te juro que hago que gastes todo tu dinero!

Nico lo beso y al día siguiente Levi renuncio y se fueron en avión al reino Winchester.

Mientras tanto Mycroft rompía lo que encontraba a su paso. Los demás lo ignoraban concentrándose en entretener a Charlie. Ella al ver el escándalo se acercó.

—¿Que pasa perra?

Mycroft se detuvo y miro a todos con ira.

—¿Quien fue?

—¡Eso no importa, lo importante es que culpa tienen los muebles para ser destruidos!

—¡Lo que pasa es que como no sabía algo sobre su segundo menor favorito enloqueció pero no le dijo a nadie así que no te creas especial! —Sherlock jugaba ajedrez con Jim.

—¡Eres tan estúpido aveces, está así por la profecía!

Entro un hombre corriendo.

—¡Príncipes su padre los llama, quiere ver a todos sus hijos!

Dean levantó a Charlie.

—¿Cas y tú van a gobernar? 

—¡Mycroft se encargará de eso?

Steve le palmeó la espalda a Mycroft.

—¡Ves el estará bien y ahora ese viejo va a morir! —Le dio un té—¡Será bueno tener otro sobrino ya que a Danno se pone muy feliz con eso!

Mycroft asintió y fue al lecho de muerte de su progenitor.


	3. Precaución

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi conoce a la familia y se asusta un poco

Levi miró con duda a Nico.

—¿Que pasa amor? 

—¿Como es tu familia?

Nico lo miró con duda

—Pero pensé que los conocía ya que dijiste que somos san... al parecer los espías si hacen su trabajo. 

—¿Espi..?

Nico lo besó. 

—Olvida eso, lo bueno es que tengo siempre esta foto familiar. 

La sacó y Levi se dio cuenta que no estaba el rey pero no dijo nada.

—Iré de mayor a menor y como tratar con ellos.

Apunto a una pareja que estaba un poco alejada del resto pero uno de ellos tenía una Bonita sonrisa.

—Mycroft no te hará nada solo te mirara con recelo ya que soy su segundo hermano favorito, lo único es que no te acerques a Greg si estás solo, por nada en el mundo lo sigas o hables con él. 

Se veía asustado, el alfa respiró y apunto a un trio que era un hombre que se veía fuerte, un rubio y un joven sonriente con mirada de ciervo.

—El es Billy, te ayudará si es necesario, John rubio o Homelander no te tomará atención y Hughie es Hughie te llevarás bien con él. 

Levi asintió con confusión. Nico apunto a la pareja del centro. 

—¡El es Dean el próximo rey y su pareja Castiel! —Sonrio— ¡Son agradables y te tratan muy bien!

Apunto a un hombre musculoso que abrazaba aún hombre más bajito

—Steve y Danno son justos así que si pasa algo ve con ellos

Apunto a un hombre alto que parecía enojado de estar ahí y a otro hombre bajito que sonreía.

—Él alto es Sherlock me envidia por que piensa que le puedo quitar lo de hermano favorito te hará preguntas raras y el es jonh, dile solo John es más simpático que el rubio. 

Asintió y apunto a un hombre bajo y otro hombre musculoso. ¿Acaso todos están con hombres bajos?

—Jim es la peor opción para confiar y Sebastián lo mantiene en control, puedes confiar en el y siempre se honesto con él. 

Apunto a otra pareja que se veía incómoda.

—Son Sam y Gabriel 

Apunto a su cara 

—Después estoy yo, tu dulce bombón 

Levi se río al sentir los besos de Nico en su cuello. Se demoro u poco en calmarse y apunto a uno que parecía un niño y a un hombre serio.

—Mieczyslaw y Derek 

—¿Mis....?

—¡No te estreses solo dile Stiles y es simpático, sobre Derek no te hablaré!

—¿Acaso es una maldición?

Nico se río.

—Llevan casados 5 años y esta es la segunda vez que lo veo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Nico sonrió apuntando a la única chica.

—Es Charlie es un amor.

Asintió y el resto del viaje fue tranquilo con besos obscenos. 

Hughie salió tranquilamente y dio un salto al sentir una mano, dio un pequeño grito al ver que era Greg. 

—¿A donde vas?

Hughie intentó huir pero Greg no agarró con fuerza. 

—¡no le quiero llevar información falsa a Mycroft y es raro que salgas solo!

Alguien abrió la puerta y un arma apunto a la cabeza del mayor. Hughie se hizo invisible y escapó. 

—¡Nadie de aquí le debe una puta explicación a donde vamos!

—Sebastián solo me preocupó de la seguridad de todos.

Hughie fue tranquilamente por la calle y sonrió a ver a Nico, es su mejor amigo y le alegra que encontró a alguien pero vio que alguien se acercaba con un cuchillo, sin dudar se lanzó y le arrebató el corazón. Vio con confusión como la pareja de Nico vomitaba. 

—¡Hughie! ¿Que demonios?

—Iba a atacarte—Levanto sus brazos — Me recuerda a mi pero si vomita con esto no se si sea buena idea que lo conozcan. 

Levi respiró y vio como Hughie desaparecía en las sombras. 

—¡No daremos que ni uno de mis hermanos haga algo! —Lo abrazo para que no siga viendo el cuerpo. 

Levi estaba preocupado.


	4. Familias y detener una masacre, lo normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi conoce a todos y sabe más cosas de cómo funciona el reino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón a la persona que dije que iba a actualizar ayer pasaron cosas normales que no me dieron tiempo

Mycroft miro por su celular como Nico entraba tranquilo al lugar. Su pareja se veía mal y al ver ma sangre supo que vio un asesinato pero su hermano no fue. Esquivo con elegancia la hacha que le había tirado Sherlock, Jim aprovechó para intentar acuchillar a su hermano mayor pero falló. Los demás como simios se intentaron asesinar, Mycroft suspiro y siguió leyendo esquivando todo. 

Nico estaba nervioso y al abrir la puerta fue peor ya que agarro una lanzó. Los simi, sus hermanos se calmaron rápidamente.El menor se acerco con alegría. 

—¡Hola soy Mieczyslaw pero dime Stiles! —Le dio un abrazo —¿Qué te pasó?

–Hughie 

Hubi un silencio y todos asintieron. La mayoría se acerco con alegría. 

—Al parecer si advirtió —Comento Jim.

Levi sin darse cuenta se había acercado a Steve.

—Es como Hughie al llegar un gatito asustado. 

—No puedes comparar gente por apariencia. John llegó asustado pero igual era fuerte.

—¿Cual de los dos?

Jim sonrió antes de responder.

—El más guapo. 

Billy y Sherlock se miraron. 

—¡La respuesta es obvia! —Se burló Billy y antes de que pasara algo la puerta se abrió. 

Charlie entró con calma y su aura daba calma. Ella le sonrió. 

—¿Eres la pareja de Nico?

Levi se agachó a su altura y le sonrió. 

—Si, me llamo Levi.

—Charlie un gusto —Le tendió la mano que Levi respondió de la misma manera—¿Que haces?

Los mayores sonrieron. 

—¿Cómo?

—¡Nico puede hacer alas, Myc hace cosas que dan miedo, billy da miedo y esas cosas!

Levi asintió

—Bueno no es tan fácil de explicar pero digamos que curación. 

Charlie asintió.

—¡Sherlock no!

Levi miró con horror como el cuerpo del más alto caía. Se había cortado a propósito. Miro a Nico 

—¡Pero si dijiste que era inteligente!

Sherlock se levantó ofendido. 

—¡Ay no la reina del drama! —Stiles se sienta.

—¡Por supuesto que soy más inteligente que tú pareja que no se atrevió a decir nada y aprovechar que estabas borracho!

Levi respiro, en otras ocasiones lloraria pero se siente fuerte al estar con Nico.

—¡Pero mira donde llegue por lo que veo solo estas frustrado que alguien señale cuando haces algo tonto!

Sherlock iba a responder con todo el pasado de Levi pero Charlie le dio un golpe para que ma mire 

"Cállate por favor"

"Debo demostrar mi punto "

"Pelear con un embarazado no es muy bueno, posiblemente te saque los ojos "

Levi miro con confusión como Sherlock miraba a Charlie, parecían hablar. Para su sorpresa Sherlock se quedó callado. 

—¿Levi te gustaría jugar a que eres una princesa y yo te rescato?

Charlie sonrió con ganas.

—No me gusta mucho ser una princesa. 

Levi sintió un cambio en el aire y todos los hombres estaban serios hasta Nico. Estaba poniéndose nervioso y llego la salvación. 

—Son adultos maldita sea dejen de consentirla en todo—Sebastián levantó a Charlie — Y tu deja de ser manipuladora, eres genial pero no vas a ser una niña malcriada. 

Charlie miró mal a Sebastián y después sonrió.

—¿Ves que son mis perras?

—¿Fue Sherlock, Danno, Stiles, Jim o Hughie? —Los tres hermanos actuaron como si estuvieran indignados— No prometo nada.

Charlie se rio y apunto al suelo. Seb la bajó.

—Le mostraré el lugar, si se seguía algo malo iba a pasar, sígueme. 

Levi lo siguió y con una mirada se despidió de Nico.

—Myc esto.

Nunca había dejado el libro y sin más se fue. Nico lo siguió rápido. 

—¿Por qué son tan dramáticos?

Mientras tanto Levi seguía a Seb.

—¡Ya sabes mi nombre si me seguiste sin dudar! 

Levi asintió

—¿Que dijo de mi?

—Que siempre hay que ser honesto y que si pasa algo me puedes ayudar. 

Seb sonrió, estaba contento con la respuesta. 

—Ahora te dare un pequeño resumen de este país. Todo saben pelear y nos dividimos en secciones. Sanguinario, curador, espía, pistolero, estratega, gladiador, cazador y escudo. Yo soy un guerrero sanguinario.

—¿Quieren que sea un guerrero?

—no, es para que entiendas las jerarquías y que códigos que solo lo de esas secciones entienden. Además nos dividimos en equipos. Cada hermano real tiene sus mejores guerreros. Yo soy el mejor sanguinario, billy tiene al mejor cazador, Nico al mejor escudo, Steve tiene al mejor espía, los demás tienen agentes buenos pero no tanto.

—¿Por que me dices eso?

—Eres parte de la familia real y la madre del clan de Nico asi que tienes que saber cosas de los clanes aliados para ayudar. Imagina cómo el ajedrez, aunque se trate de matar el rey la reina es la más mortal y siempre lista.

Levi se detuvo. 

—N..n..n —Demonios volvió a tartamudear —¡N.no..se..co..co..mo ha.c..e!

Seb le sonrió. 

—El universo te eligió a ti para ser la pareja de Nico junto a él todo lo puedes hacer.

Levi respiro y señaló que puede seguir. 

—¿Por que no me puedo acercar a Greg?

Seb se detuvo de golpe.

—Ese idiota debe ser más claro, no te juntes con Greg si somos esta Mycroft o vas a hacer algo que no quieres que nadie sepa.

—¿Por que Nico se veía asustado?

Seb se rascó la cabeza.

—¡Bueno Greg es una caso especial, es la única persona que es todas las secciones!

Hubo un silencio y Levi asintió lento. Seb abrió una puerta y ahí estaban todas las parejas reales menos Greg y Derek. Hughie le sonrió y Homelander estaba jugando con su teléfono. Los demás lo saludaron.

—¡Bien como todos los viernes hay que hacer un plan para que no se maten sus parejas y el alfa penoso de este enano! —Dijo Sebastián con seriedad.

—Hijo de puta —John lo miro con odio.

—¿Podemos empezar? —Danno resoplo—No me gusta como termina.

Levi escucho todo y aún esta sorprendido que es normal para ello hacer planes de que no se maten. La puerta se abrió de golpe y avi estaba Greg. Hughie saltó hacia el regazo de Homelander asustado. Los demás se pusieron en modo defensivo.

Sebastián le pasó un asiento. Greg se sentó confundido. 

—Bien ya que estamos todos podemos empezar de como hacer que no se maten y que el reino esté en paz.

—¿Por que? —Todos miraron a Greg— ¿Por qué nunca me invitaron?

—Se lo dirías a tu esposo pero ahora no es una opción ya que si se entera la cosa no funcionara y será un caos. Segundo, no creo que mycroft hubiera sido asesinado ya que estas aquí y él no mataría a ninguno de sus hermanos pequeños y tercero es que tienes un papel importante —Saca un rollo de papel?, todos se acercan— Derek hizo el perfecto plan para que los hermanos se soporten y que otros reinos no intenten envenenar al país.

—¿No está muerto? — Gabriel miró a Cas—Eres el nuevo esposo del rey la próxima semana debes saber de tus soldados. 

—No es su división —Greg le sonrió a Cas.

—Debo solo ser intimidante en reuniones para sar miedo.

Levi se sentía fuera de todo.

—¿Esto..? —Todo lo miraron —¿Que hago?

Seb le sonrió.

—Celebrar que mataste a tu suegro.

Levi mira con asombro la frialdad por la muerte del antiguo rey. Greg le pasó una hoja. 

"El rey Winchester morirá el día que su ultimo hijo de vida"

—El idiota pensó que charlie era la salvación pero hablaba de Nico así que gracias por venir —Homelander le sonrió — Siempre quise explotarla cabeza pero Billy se hubiera molestado 

Danno saco una canasta con dulces. 

—Celebremos.

Seb guardo los papeles y cas puso música. Empezaron a comer y a socializar. Levi le cae bien Greg. De afuera Steve miraba con duda. Llamo a sus hermanos a través de señales. 

—Traman algo.


	5. El discurso del rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya se hizo pública la muerte del rey y que la persona que tome su lugar hable con su nuevo título.

"La misión iba a comenzar mañana, asesinaran al nuevo rey y tomarían el control. Los hombres estaban emocionados ya que su plan iba funcionar. Asesinarian a los hermanos restantes ya que no se ve complicado. Los problemas son los guardias pero los distraerian y sus jefes acabarían con ellos. Lo único que se les escapa es que el mayor sabe y le dijo a los demás. Y ma apuesta fue echa. 

El que mate más recibirá un premio sorpresa. 

Saben que será una estupidez pero les gusta ganar.

Alguien tocó la puerta y fueron confundidos. Al abrirla una hacha llego a la cabeza del primero y en menos de un segundo la otra persona fue decapitada. Dispararon con nervios ya que les había tirado la cabeza pero nada sirvió. El último cayó al suelo y disparó asustado al ver los ojos negros pero sonrió al sentir una puerta abrirse. 

—Ya llego el je...

La cabeza se arrastró a su lado. 

—¿Que hace aquí, estaba terminando?

El rubio sonrió pero daba miedo. 

—¡No es la manera de tratar con tu superior!

—Mi superior es tu esposo y solo me mando a mi.

El joven intentó arrastrarse lentamente pero grito de dolor y no sentía sus piernas. Miro con horror que no tenía y grito. El rubio se acerco y le aplastó la cabeza con su pie.

—¿Por que nos mandaron si eran tan patéticos?

—Debe ser para que mañana no hay problemas.

—Billy tiene 130 cuerpos —Disparo su láser —131"

Levi leyó con confusión y miro a Mycroft que estaba hablando con Nico.

—Así escribe informes los del clan de Billy casi como un cómic.

Asintió y se acercó a ver que hacían. Era el discurso. 

—¿Como te trataron ayer las parejas fe mi hermano?

—Bien, me hicieron una celebración ya que al parecer yo mate a tu padre.

Nico miró con pánico a mycroft. 

—No le importa 

Nico respiro. 

—No te lo dije ya que eso fue una maldición solo para él y tampoco lo quiero como tu sabes.

La puerta se abre mostrando un viejo que sin más agarró el discurso. Lo leyó y lo rompió. 

—Horrible 

Levi miró con horror. 

—El es Sir Reginal Hargreeves era nuestro tutor de ética, batalla y estrategia hasta que Greg llegó.

Levi saltó al ver como de la sombra de Mycroft salía Greg sonriendo. 

—¿aún su duelo?

El viejo sonrió y antes que diga algo Mycroft golpeó la mesa.

—Quedan 2 horas y el discurso está listo, no necesitamos esto así que Sir usted puede hacer lo que quiera pero yo me encargo ahora.

Los cuatro se fueron.

Dean respiró y Cas lo besó con lujuria. 

—Te van a amar y eres el mejor, lo haremos juntos no estás solo.

La gente estaba viendo el televisor 

"Soy Dean Winchester, como sabrán el anterior rey ha fallecido. Para algunos serán tiempos difíciles pero haré todo lo posible con mis hermanos para seguir siendo fuertes ya que somos guerreros. Juntos hacemos la fuerza y no dejaremos que nadie de afuera nos haga caer ya que somos un pueblo unido que no caera"

Miraron a los cazadores. Asintieron con alegría. En la noche será la fiesta con otros reinos y estarán preparados para cualquier cosa. Hay elegancia en el asesinato. 

Levi sonrió ya que Cas había hecho galletas de miel. Le encanto y los demás lo estaban un poco sobrealimentando pero se sentía bien. 

—¿Que color te gustaría para tu traje?

Levi dejó de comer.

—¿Perdón?

Miro a Monroe que al parecer era el estilista real.

—Hoy es la fiesta de coronación y creo que es mejor un traje vino.

Levi asintió.

Se miró en el espejo, se veía bien y Nico entró con un traje negro. Fueron tomados de la mano y la pasaron bien. Era divertido la mayoría ya que igual habían gente que se veía incómoda. Levi tuvo que saludar a la reina Grey y aho estaba su ex.

—¿Levi? —la reina estaba muy sorprendida de verlo.

—¡Rei...! —Se iba a arrodillar pero algo lo detuvo 

Jim apareció de la nada y le sonrió a Levi. 

—Estas al mismo nivel, no tienes que volver a bajar la cabeza —Jim sonrio y miro al ex de levi— ¿En serio Levi?

El alfa miro mal al omega.

—¿Elegiste a una alfa que no puede ser fiel?

Alex gruñón pero dio un chillido de miedo ya que ma presencia de jim se puso muy hostil. 

—Ningún perro me gruñe sin que yo lo permita. No creo que sea útil que su súbdito no pueda controlarse reina grey.

Sin más lo alejó.

—Graci...

—Lo hice por que solo yo puedo molestar a la familia. 

Sin más se fue.

La velada se terminó con Nico follandolo en los baños sin sacarse los trajes.

—Te amo Levi.

—T..e a..moo Nic.

Gimio al sentir el chorro entrar en él y llenarlo.


	6. Presentación Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi ahora es la madre del clan de Nico por suerte no está solo y descubre la historia de clan de Billy

—¿Seras un buen chico para papi?

Homelander asintió emocionado, aunque no le molesta cuando están los tres, le gusta ser el chico especial de Billy. Dio un gemido al sentir los dedos abriendo para entrar con su lengua.

–¡Amo que mi niño sea limpio!

El rubio gimio ya que Billy empezó a lamer su polla con tanta dureza que me encantaba. Billy se detuvo y se sentó en el pecho de homalender, un humano normal moriría asfixiado pero el es un dios que debe amar, proteger y satisfacer. Abrió la boca recibiendo la polla de Billy que se movía como un animal para fallarle la boca con ganas.

—Eso es bebé, chupa a papá y traga todo.

Homelander sintió el amor de Billy entrar por su garganta, lo tragó con gusto pero soltó un poco al dar un grito de placer ya que Billy volvió al modo salvaje y empezó a penetrarlo con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio le encanto que se sentía como en miembro de su esposo volvía crecer dentro de él. Grito y agradeció cuando le tocaba su punto una y otra vez hasta llenarlo de amor. Se dieron un beso tierno.

—Has sido un buen niño y papá sabe como dar recompensas. 

Homeander sonrió él es él único hombre que ha estado dentro de Billy. El pelinegro se sentó sobre la erección del rubio. Ambos gimieron 

—¡Mustarme que puedes hacer bebé!

Billy empezó a montarlo con calma pero Homelander quería más. Así que sin aviso tomó a Billy para hacer el misionero. Por dios adoraba el agujero de Billy que siempre le daba la bienvenida. 

—Me encanta cuando eres solo una perra vamos chico follame.

Levi termino su galleta y vio como el polvo caía.

—¿Por qu..?

—Están follando lo más probable que Billy o Dean.

Levi casi se ahoga.

"Estamos en vivo en 3, 2, 1"

La periodista se arregló rápido el pelo y sonrió a ma cámara. 

—nos encontramos en la plaza principal donde el rey Winchester dará un aviso, ahí llego

La cámara apunto a la pareja real que se veía muy elegantes y a otra pareja que se veía nerviosa. 

—¡Como es tradición todos mis hermanos son presentados al momento que encuentran a su pareja destinada y este es el caso de mi hermano más joven! —Dean sonrió — Nico Kim tendrá un distrito y las personas ya han sido avisadas del cambio.

—He sido entrenado por mis hermanos para poder administrar un distrito y que todos estén bien, dare el máximo de mi para lograr resultados correctos. 

Hubo un aplauso y una mujer señaló que ya se pueden hacer preguntas. 

—¿Por que hay 8 distritos si son 6 hermanos?

Hubo un silencio que se podía escuchar el zumbido de una mosca.

—Bueno eso es fácil y todo el mundo lo sabe, pero al parecer los del extranjero no —Dean sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta — Tengo dos hermanos que no se presentaron ya que se casaron antes de esa regla.

—¿Tiene hermanos mayores?

—¡Afimativo pero no pueden y tampoco quieren el poder del trono!

Mycroft se rio con ganas al escuchar eso, porfavor a él Dean le pide ayuda y él se encarga de todo como el hermano mayor que es.

—Galahad

Entro el hombre con traje y paraguas. A su lado el vaquero que trajo de otro país. Ambos se sentaron 

—¿Que necesita señor?

—¡Como sabes cada vez que hay un nuevo distrito se envía gente especializada para ayudar, así que creo que es el más clasificado para esta tarea!

—¡Es un honor señor! —Se levantó y el vaquero siguió la acción —Me encargaré. 

Se iban a ir pero Mycroft levanto la mano 

—¿Por que tan callado señor Whiskey?

El vaquero sintió la mirada severa de su alfa pero lo ignoro. 

—Harry me dijo que si me portó bien me dejara sin caminar hasta el próximo mes, así que no he insultado o he hecho mi encantador sarcasmo para que este trajeado se vuelva un animal salvaje contra mi.

Harry estaba rojo y Mycroft se río de ver a su aprendiz igual que cuando conoció al vaquero. 

—Tu lo trajiste.

Nico sonrió al ver a Levi, lo besó con ternura y lo dirigió hacia el auto. Al abir la puerta Levi cerró los ojos, klaus estaba sobre Diego casi a punto de bajarle los pantalones. Una mirada severa de Nico los hizo ponerse ropa.

—Ellos son Diego y Klaus son mis consejeros. 

—Nico no seas tan formal, somos sus mejores amigos y si el hijo de Billy te dice que es él solo dile que si para que se ponga feliz.

—Klaus, no es su hijo solo lo entreno. 

—Hermanito si se lo que digo 

Levi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. 

—¿H.he..rm..?

—No de sangre somo fuimos adaptados por el mismo sujeto así que no es incesto.

—Legalmente pero si es moralmente par de idiotas —Un niño manejaba y a su lado había un hombre gigante. 

—Cinco y Luther —El auto empezó a andar— ¡Estoy seguro a quien envio Stiles pero no se Mycroft y Billy dijo que lo verá después!

Klaus se río.

—10$ que va su hijo.

Llegaron al lugar y había un vehiculo con un hombre trajeado y un vaquero que le daba comida en la boca.

—Harry, Jack ¿Como están Roxanne y Gary?

—Hola niño, están bien pero se notan que aman más a su padre —Se quejo el vaquero — Y este galán lo sabe y se aprovecha de es...

Una moto sono con fuerza y un hombre bajo con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Peter Hale. 

Solo sonrió pero era algo perturbador, Levi miró al vaquero.

—¿Por que esa estética tan particular?

Antes de responder le dio un dulce que fue agradable. 

—Primero me gusta, segundo soy uno de los mejores pistoleros y tercero —Le dio una nalgada a Harry—Soy el mejor en montar su g....

Harry le había tapado la boca.

—Disculpe a mi pareja señor Kim.

Levi asintió y llegó otro auto. De ahí salió una mujer con una aura tranquila. 

—Rosalee, Mycroft se va a enojar. 

Mycroft golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Greg llego de inmediato a ver la mano.

—Amor no es necesario enojarse y sabes que las personas son impredecibles.

—Sin ella Nick se hubiera quedado conmigo y sería tu aprendiz. 

—Ella es Rosalee una de las parejas de Nick

Levi se quedó cerca de Rosalee y ella le respondía cualquier pregunta con amabilidad, Jack se acerco con otro dulce.

—Cuando estaba embarazado me encantaban estos.

Levi como alegre.

—¿Como se conocieron?

—Le dispare en ma cara y el me intento secar mi alma

Levi retrocedió asustado al ver como Harry se acercaba. Rosalee les dio una mala mirada y ambos se fueron con Nico. 

—Lo bueno que como estas al lado del distrito de Billy puedes llamarme si necesitas —Le sonrío.

—No he conocido a Billy mucho pero se ve que se preocupa por la gente pero que pasa con...

—¿John? Bueno solo le importa Billy y Hughie pero esta no te preocupes si Billy dice algo el lo cumplirá. 

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno hay tiempo y no creo que les importe. 

Hace 12 años.

Homelander voló hacia ese reino que próximamente sería su reino y sus ciudadanos lo adorarán. Voló en sigilo ya que aunque pueda matar a todos los insectos no es bueno alertar. Vio a un niño corriendo de unos soldados. 

—Principe deténgase. 

Homelander lo siguió con duda ya que al ser un príncipe debe ser importante, lo siguió hacia un bosque y se sorprendió de perder su rastro. Dio un grito al caer al suelo, se logró separar y ahora estaba el príncipe en posición de ataque.

—¿Quien diablos eres?

John lanzó su Rayo y se asustó al ver que al joven no le pasó nada.

—Imposible yo soy un dios.

El príncipe se quedó quieto y empezó a reír.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?

—Eres solo un niño bonito de mi edad así que no creo que seas un dios —Se detuvo —Sal de aquí rápido

—¡No te tengo miedo!

—No es por mi ya viene.

John volvió a caer en el suelo pero ahora con más fuerza. Grito al ver la gran boca de la criatura que se veía furiosa. 

—Déjalo Greg ahora.

La criatura le gruñó al pelinegro y apareció un adolecente pelirrojo que con un movimiento de mano alejo a la criatura. Vio con horror como los dientes desaparecían y se formaba un rostro humano. El pelirrojo lo miro pero no era agradable es como si entrara a su cabeza.

—¿Que es?

—Un experimento del reino Vought, al venir aquí quiso ver si lograba su objetivo de asesinar a la realeza, tiene un gran ego y tendencias asesinas.

Lo que sea Greg lo miro con ternura y el aroma del lugar cambio. Se sentía débil pero cómodo. 

—¿Que es lo que quieres?

Iba a decir que matarlos pero no podía.

—Y...yy...yo qu..i..ro —Se quedo callado y miro a los tres—Un..un.. a familia.

—Yo puedo ser solo ven.

Se acerco como un zombie y se sentía bien. Se sentó en el suelo y Greg le acarició la cabeza hasta que se durmió 

—Billy tu lo encontraste ¿Que hago?

—Se queda. 

—William Butcher no hay manera.. —Mycroft sabe volar y lanzar rayos láseres se lo que tengo que hacer.

John despertó confundido la habitación ya que era una casa del árbol. El chico de pelo negro entró com dos botellas y una bolsa. Sin decir nada le puso la botella cerca y abrió la bolsa. Comió con calma y John lo imitó. Su cerebro explotó ya que siempre había probado la misma comida alta en proteína pero nunca había probado esto.

—¿Qu..que es esto? —Preguntó con la boca llena.

—Ramitas.

Abrió la botella con ansia para probar el líquido de color pero la rompió a la mitad. El pelinegro bufo y saco un vaso para ponerle. Se lo tomo toda.

—¡Gracias! —Se detuvo abruptamente —¿Por que estas haciendo esto?

—Tradición —Se sento más cómodamente—Si derrotas a a alguien tienes tres opciones, matarlo, dejarlo ir o ayudarlo a ser más fuerte. 

—¡YO SOY FUERTE!

—Físicamente no lo dudo pero mentalmente no —Se acerco — No me sentiste en el bosque por que tenías tanto la idea de tu sigilo que no me viste como amenaza.

—Tuviste suerte.

—Bueno entonces vete y no vuelvas.

Jonh se calló.

—¿Que me hiciste para que no tenga ganas de volver?

—Mi nombre es Billy y yo no hice nada fuiste tú —Se dirigió a ma salida —No escapaste para ver si podías matarnos, te sentías atrapado ya que sabes que ese no es tu lugar. 

—¿Y cual es mi lugar?

Billy levantó los hombros y salió.

—Esperame soy John.

"Presente" 

Rosalee miro a a Levi. 

—¿Por que se quedo? No entendido 

—Como Billy lo derroto fácilmente y le dio comida lo vio como un Salvador que le mostró un modo de vida feliz así que busca siempre mantener alegre a Billy —Miro las camaras con sutileza —Y greg se encargó que se sienta como una familia.

Levi asintió.

—No se si es malo preguntar pero ¿Por qué una de las parejas de Nick?

Ella sonrió

—No hay problema, Nick sale con 6 personas e igual salimos entre nosotros.

10 años atrás.

John sonrió al ver como las chicas que intentaban coquetear con su Billy se fueron corriendo asustadas. Billy se detuvo de comer y miro a un grupo se niños que pasaban afuera tranquilos. Miro a la cámara del lugar y recibió un mensaje. Asintió y espero. Le señalo que a John que lo siguiera que obedeció de inmediato. Llegaron a una casa en mal estado pero se notaba que había alguien viviendo. 

—El niño pelinegro atrápalo con vida.

John fue rápido y se quedó sorprendido que el niño al parecer sabía que vendría. Podía usar su Rayo pero Billy dijo con vida. Agarro a la niña que se veía asustada. 

—Dejala ir —Gruño otro chico, John lo ignoro y miro al chico de pelo negro

Le lanzo unas esposas.

—¡Nick no lo hagas!

—Monroe es la única manera —Miro a otro niño que tenía una escopeta en más manos y se quedo callado — Mierda es de la realeza.

La escopeta cayó al suelo y en unos segundos se escucharon sirenas. Muchos soldados se los llevaron en distintos autos. John se acercó a Billy con confusión. 

—Robaron el banco nacional hace dos meses, una cifra grande pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que solo robaron los centavos.

—No se nota.

—Los idiotas son los que gritan que tienen y mirando lo gastaron en ropa e comida.

Los cuatro niños estaban en la misma sala de interrogatorios, no habían hecho o dicho nada. Billy abrió la puerta seguido de John. 

—Un poco jóvenes para robar.

—Un poco jóvenes para trabajar para el puto rey 

Billy se río 

—Es mi padre así que insultarlo esta permitido. 

Los cuatro abrieron los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Los podemos separar o podemos hacer un trato! —los menores lo miraron interesados — Me parece curioso que unos niños hayan logrado burlar mucha seguridad y que cuando están cercas de atraparlos desaparecían así que díganme sus habilidades. 

Los niños se miraron y el que parecía mayor asintió. El pelinegro levantó la mano

—Dime Nick

—¿Se puede ir él porfavor?

John lo miro mal

—¡No me iré a ningún lado!

—Usted no —Apunto a una pared—¡Él!

Esto pasó en un segundo, Monroe se puso sobre Nick y sintió unas garras. Por primera vez Greg retrocedió y Martín estaba mirándolo con rabia.

—¡Un imitador interesa... —La puerta fue abierta bruscamente y había un pelirrojo que se veía furioso que agarró a Greg y se lo llevó afuera.

—bien entonces Monroe tiene la habilidad de ver las posibilidades más cercanas, Martín la de copiar habilidades que ve, Rosalee curación —La herida se había sanado — y Nick ¿ve muertos?

—En realidad tengo mejores sentidos puedo ver que el pelirrojo me esta gritando al otro chico y se que estamos en una casa cerca del palacio.

Billy se río

—¿Les gustaría ser parte de mi clan?

—Mejoramos mucho nuestras habilidades y ahora Nick esta escuchando posiblemente de 

Nick se río y gimio al sentir que Sebastián se corrió dentro de él. Le dio un beso y uno rápido a los demás.

—¿Cual es la prisa tigre?

—Se acercan a mi departamento y es mejor estar ahí. 

Adalind abrió un portal y el hombre trajeado saltó sin dudar. 

—Es un poco triste que tenga que irse tanto pero los requisitos de derrumbar un reino —Murmuro Sean.

—Ya quiero que el plan comience —Se quejo Martín 

Monroe solo cocinaba un plato vegetariano.

—¿En que se diferencian los distritos?

—Cada uno se especializa en algo, ejemplo Mycroft es el más tecnológico, billy es más para los inventores y creo que tu esposo en la medicina —Sonrío —Igual puedo venir a probar mis posiciones aquí ya que me caes bien.

Levi sonrio y saco una carpeta de su bolso.

—¡Ahora te enseñaré cómo hacer un buen presu...

Su teléfono sonó y en menos de un segundo estaba rodeado por el vaquero, Rosalee y Peter Hale que solo había hablado con Nico.

"Señor va haber una pelea por poder"

Mycroft gruño al ver el mensaje. Las tradiciones permitían dejar vivir a los que pierdan, lo bueno es que siempre puede mandar asesinos después. 

—¡NICO KIM TE RETO A UN DUELO!

Apareció un hombre acompañado de hombres fuertes y otros con cámaras. 

—¡Acepto! ¿Individual o grupo?

—¡DEJARE QUE ELIJAS A ALGIEN QUE TE AYUDE PARA QUE...!

Jack disparó al aire.

—¡Ya callese mierda, solo diga las cosas bien a un embarazado no es bueno escuchar a la gente gritar! —se tocó el estómago—No quieres enfrentarte con un omega embarazado. 

El otro tipo dio una disculpa. Mycroft se río ya que si sonidos fuertes provocan estrés una arma es peor.

—¡Dejare que elijas a dos personas, tres contra tres sin armas fuego o punzantes! —Miro con soberbia — ¡Se acabará cuando pidas piedad!

Rosalee y Harry se acercaron. Levi quería ver pero Jack lo llevo a una negocio y le compro otro dulce.

—¿Por que Nico aceptó?

—Si no hubiera hecho por derecho ése griton se queda con el poder de Nico y contigo.

—¿Que?

—¿Tu habilidad puede ser ofensiva? —Comio un pedazo—Como estas embarazado nadie te puede pedir uno por Nico.

—¿Me pueden hacer eso?

—Ni me acuerdo cuantas veces debi derrotar a otros omegas que querían a mi Harry pero eso es lo único malo de aquí.

Mycroft estaba feliz con la respuesta pero sabe que no puede cambiar esa regla.

Aún


End file.
